


一個箱子

by play781choy



Series: 列車 西服 無盡之雪 A train, a suit, and endless snow [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 當列車尾廂的領導者在一次失敗的革命中成為階下囚，兩個帶著七十年冰霜的箱子被偷回了後廂；同時韋恩家的少爺將赴一場約會。雪國列車電影背景，ABO(對我下海了)，ＨＥ三個CP故事各自獨立，時間線交叉，最後可以拼成個長篇。<一個箱子>這部份的故事主線是柯王子～





	1. Chapter 1

這次大概難逃一死了吧。Curtis蹲在低矮的囚室裡想著，嘆了口氣揉揉被銬了五天整的手腕。

其實算是意料中的事，因為他失敗了。看錯了攻破那四扇門的時機、在錯誤的車廂逗留，只因為所有人都餓得精疲力盡－－他們被擺滿了營養針的箱子晃得頭暈目眩，要知道那東西雖然難吃得像純粹的肥油乳糜，但天曉得有多少人還真的就需要那個－－然後來自前車廂的埋伏逼得他們得棄守所有攻下的車廂回到尾車，唯一的收獲是在徹退的同時想方設法地拖了三大箱東西回去。

然後他這個盡責掩護的頭兒就被扔進了這裡。一個大鐵籠，低得只夠他半跪在地上轉個身，籠子外是冷得像外頭的冰雪似的肉類儲藏庫，和被切開的豬隻令人難忍的腥臭味。前廂倒是還給了些蛋白質塊和毯子來給他充飢保暖，但不知何時開始那些供給就全消失了。現在他的小囚籠裡除了半碗混濁的水外什麼也沒有。一個一米八的大個子餓得前胸貼後背，只靠那生來壯碩的身體素質還撐著能縮在角落裡想這些雜七雜八。

所以他只有想。再不想點別的，體內某個不甚理智的部份就要打起最近一塊生豬肉的主意了。

希望那三箱東西能給大夥一點安慰……他們又死了不少人。當他嚴厲地要求Edgar帶著大夥往後退時那孩子眼中的絕望還深深烙在他眼底－－Edgar還太年輕，所有剩下的Alpha戰士以一個領袖的素質來說也都太年輕了。若他得了結在這兒的話，Tanya以新領導而言是夠強壯也有威望，但她是個Omega，剛懷了第二個孩子……Curtis想大家應該不會想去打擾那位剛被奪走一個孩子的母親；Grey沒門，他根本不出聲講話；Gilliam倒是做過類似的事，可惜現在太老，又少了一肘一腿，也正因為這樣他才將希望的棒子交給了Curtis。

所以他真的失敗得徹徹底底。失敗在還沒來得及培育出第二個足以領導大家的首領前就葬送了機會－－他腦子裡有個殘酷又清醒的部份對他低語著：該是Edgar在這裡的。這樣自己好歹有機會重新組織人們救他，而不是像頭鬥敗的狗一樣等死。

說到底他還不是那塊料。足夠殘酷到能扛起大任的那塊料。

 

如果再給他一次機會……

 

門突然被打開了。Curtis幾乎被驚得跳了起來－－好險沒有，餓昏和撞昏的丟臉程度可不太一樣－－兩名荷槍實彈的黑衣人士推進了個底部有輪子的巨大皮箱。

Curtis讓自己狂跳的心臟落回腔中，儘可能冷漠地瞪著將箱子放在車廂中央後就舉著槍走向了自己的黑衣人。

Wilford該不會變態到要他們把自己的屍體裝回去給他們看吧……

他轉過眼珠去看看那個箱子－－外殼是乾淨、打磨得鐙亮的黑色皮革，輪子甚至都還沒沾上什麼汙痕，兩道帶鑰匙孔的鎖扣一上一下地橫在帶著低調花紋的金色框架上。這是一個價值不斐的精品，就算是十七年沒見過外頭世界的Curtis也看得出這個。而勢利的Wilford才不可能把他這個尾廂的賤民屍體裝進那麼個精美的東西裡呢。而且它對自己來說也太小了一點點。

正亂想著，兩名黑衣人已經打開了鐵籠，粗魯地扯著他手上的鐵鍊將男人拖到了房間的正中央、扔在箱子旁邊。

等等……不會歪打正著真像他想的一樣吧……可他裝不進－－

「肢解」兩個字忽然叮地出現在Curtis腦中。他不由得打了個寒噤：Curtis啊Curtis，你真的太小看這些有身份有地位的人的變態興趣了……看著黑衣人敲開車廂壁上的機關旋出一支電話時，他幾乎都要肯定對方下一秒的動作就是從車壁不曉得哪個地方抽出電鋸－－

可他們將話筒遞給了他。

「Curtis Everett，找你的。」

什麼鬼？

他滿腹疑慮地緩緩伸手拿過話筒，在將它夾到肩膀邊時只見那兩名黑衣人面露妒色地解下一串鑰匙扔上他腳邊，然後退回了往前廂的車門。

這到底是怎麼回事？

「Curtis Everett，我送來一個提議。」話筒那端，一個蒼老卻洪亮的聲音帶著難以令人忽略的高傲口氣演講似地開了口。「來自前廂家族們一致通過的提案、你的活命機會。」

「你他媽是誰？」

「你無需知道這個。」男人的回應中帶著點嘲弄的笑意。「你只要知道你的活命機會就在那個箱子裡。」

他的目光不由自主地來到那個黑色的箱子邊上。它依然冷冷地立在那裡，毫無回應。

「我們需要在尾廂有一位烈士，一位德高望重、說話位份足夠的Alpha領袖，帶領尾廂的乘客們、給他們希望，同時－－」男人戲劇性地停頓了一秒，直到對方認為他吸引了Curtis全部的注意力。

「讓他們的革命永遠都只能停在後一節車廂。」

Curtis沒忍住爆出一陣嗤笑。

「聽聽你的主意，老頭。」他拾起地上的鑰匙敲著旁邊的皮箱，一邊用銳利的目光判斷著哪隻才是他手腕上的解鑰、這節車廂裡又有沒有藏著監視器。「雖然很想說聲『好，我幹』，可－－我是帶領著他們打到這的領袖，你真能相信我會成為你的走狗？你到底他媽想要玩什麼把戲？」

而男人回答的內容像一道抽在他背上的鞭痕。

「Gilliam就同意過。他和你一樣是個Alpha。而你們都知道後廂的環境長不出什麼能入人眼的Omega。」

強烈的受辱感沖上Curtis的腦袋，他幾乎是低吼著將鑰匙摔進角落：「好啊……現在是什麼？挑撥離間？前廂人的噁心愛好哼？你以為一個Omega就能讓任何Alpha被下半身慾望扯住項圈替你幹活？你他媽真那麼想的嗎？」

「別裝的一臉高尚，後廂的雜碎。」男人的聲音冷了下來：「我知道你們在那兒是怎麼對待一個難得出生的Omega的：你們將他們藏在儲藏間裡不讓香氣散掉，在他們發情時按賤民們竟然還能排出的地位順序輪著用、意外出生的孩子成為美其名的『共同資產』。你們沒比我們好到哪裡去，都不過是遵循被本能和慾望支配的弱肉強食原則罷了。」

「連沒讀什麼書如我的人都知道那個叫『熱潮』，你個自傲的混球。」Curtis啐道，忽然驚悚地猜出了那個大箱子裡頭裝的究竟是什麼：「如果我們全都有書可唸情況可就會改善許多了，至少Gillam連那間房的走廊都沒走近過，少把自己的殘酷愛好放大到我們身上。」

男人顯然懶得再多說，只冷冷地丟下一句：「正氣凜然的發言，同胞愛與對精神領袖的敬意精神可佳。可就讓我們走著瞧吧！」

線路安靜了，Curtis將話筒甩回壁掛架上，這才走到牆角去撿起那串鑰匙。

方才腦中一瞬的猜想令他脊背發涼：男人的言下之意再明顯不過，然而進退兩難的處境卻讓他在皮箱前猶豫了。

鑰匙在他的手中被拋上拋下地發出陣陣輕響，那個巨大的黑色箱子就像塊陰影似地豎立在成排的冷藏肉塊間。

他可以不接受男人的提議，可一切就等於回到了原點：他得死在這兒。這點已經表現得非常明白，畢竟在這樣的低溫下用半碗水能支撐多久呢？

或者他也可以假裝接受－－

前廂的人不可能沒想過這點。也就是他們確定箱子裡的東西有充足的吸引力足以讓Curtis就算離開了他們的掌握依然為他們行動。

Gilliam也曾經面對類似的抉擇嗎？他是怎麼渡過這個的？

他體內殘忍的那一部份替他列出了種種可能：他能夠順他們的意，操了箱子裡的這個Omega－－或許他們會要他標記他，好讓他的一思一想全都受到監控－－然後回到後廂，一旦他發覺這個Omega開始試圖影響他就讓Gilliam他們的地下醫院切斷連結。這會讓那個Omega痛不欲生，同時也會讓自己高燒一場，可這樣一切的麻煩就都消失了。

啊，或許這就是Gilliam著手研究切除標記手術的原因。他總是那麼聰明，足以預見世事又懂得忍耐。

這個方法前廂的傢伙們一定還不知道，拜他們信的什麼奇怪的宗教所賜，一向都嚴禁類似的醫學研究發展，可在後廂它卻已行之有年。為了防止共同的Omega在被其他的Alpha上的時候其中一方失去理智，這個手術在地下醫院相當的流行。沒有連結時雙方在性愛時都能享受純粹的肉慾，少點精神負擔，也減少意外受孕的機率；意外標記的話雖然能在成結時達到前所未有的高潮，但後續的思想互通是項可怕的麻煩。被標記的Omega會因為標記對其他Alpha的觸碰產生生心理上的拒絕反應，而Alpha也會因為相應的機制陷入火窖般的痛苦和無法自制的嫉妒殺意中。這些在物資稀缺又性別比例懸殊的後廂根本是混亂的根源，所以除了不成文規定的嚴格禁止標記外，Gilliam在十年前就和地下醫院的聰明人們一起研製出解決的便利手術了。

這或許行得通。Curtis想著，摸出那兩把長像相似的鎖匙來插入鎖孔。

 

可當那個箱子打開時，原本糾纏在Curtis腦中的盤算就全都被炸到了外太空去。這個箱子的確是個精品，而且其中的巧思顯然在某個領域上是出乎Curtis理解範圍外的傑作。

那個Omega竟然是清醒的。他的理智腦子對他說。

而他的Alpha大腦已經被眼前扭曲的美景震懾住了－－

這個皮箱鎖起來時顯然能夠完全密封，而當它打開的瞬間Curtis就被鋪天蓋地而來的沉鬱木香和箱內景色給弄昏了頭腦。

那箱子不僅是用來運送一個Omega，它本身的設計就是被用來固定住一個Omega，為了將享用他的Alpha打開身體用的：靠近上方鎖孔的內壁伸出的鐐銬鎖著那名Omega的手腕，將它們看起來自然又慵懶地分別固定在男人黑色的短髮上方；箱體連結處鋪上了厚厚的軟墊，上方連的黑色皮帶把住了男人的咽喉、固定著另一個需要鎖匙的小鎖扣，將一張做工精細的金屬網形面罩輕輕鋪在男人的臉上，掩住了下半張臉；而那雙腿－－Curtis得要咬住舌頭才能憋住不讓自己為此呻吟出聲－－那雙修長結實的腿，則被另一組複雜得多的機關從箱內兩壁撐起、分開成一道引人暇思的立體Ｍ型，將正中間私密的器官毫無遮掩地曝露在Alpha面前。Curtis能看見那中間微張的小洞中含著一根與皮箱同色的黝黑物事，閃著濕亮的水光鍊接在男人被束縛的陰莖根部上。

黑物的柄部雕著一頂小小的皇冠。

但那不是這個箱子裡最美的景色。身為Alpha的Curtis簡直不敢相信自己也有這天－－他聞過Omega熱潮期的香氣，身為尾廂領袖不論是否甘願人們還是會在少數共有的Omega們進入熱潮期時先來請示他的意思。他嚐過幾次那樣甘甜辛辣的味道，這個Omega帶著略微苦味的木香並不在他最喜歡的清單上。

但那雙眼……它們在Curtis將箱子攤開在地上時就一路跟著他。深邃的灰色，崁在一張白淨而秀氣的臉上，半藏在眉骨高挺的陰影裡。他不明白他為何能在這樣的對待下仍然一聲不吭，但對上那雙眼時他彷彿聽見了控訴－－這個Omega用眼神把他的祖宗十八代都罵了一遍，還順帶在句尾丟下了句「呸呸呸把你的髒手離我遠點，就算我被綁成這樣你照樣攀不上我你個賤民。」

可同時那裡頭也藏滿了恐懼，面對一名壯碩的Alpha無法抵抗地溢著信息素的原始恐懼。細白的手腕在金環下不安地轉動著卻徒勞無功。

Curtis覺得自己渾身都熱了起來。

「見鬼的Wilford……」他低聲罵著，撇開眼一腳踏入箱中摸索著尋找能放開男人的機關來，可找了半天除去十來個大小不一的鑰匙孔外什麼也沒找到。

冷藏室中的低溫讓赤裸的男人肉眼可見地發起抖來。Curtis脫下大衣將男人裹在衣內，忍著被對方顯然處在熱潮期的信息素惹得漸漸抬頭的慾望對著空氣叫罵起來：「他媽的Wilford！你有種別用這種髒手段來搞我！把你的提議收回去！除了這招外你是想不出方法對付我了嗎？」

沒有回應，而離開了外套的保護Curtis自己都被冷出了一身的雞皮疙瘩來。兩日沒有進食的Alpha相當確定再這麼耗下去他們得雙雙死在這個又冷又陰濕的鬼地方。那名Omega從面罩內側發出了一些咿咿低響，Curtis試著傾身去聽時，才發現面罩的內側竟然鑲著一塊不短的舌片，直直地插在男人微張的嘴裡。

電話再次響了起來。

「嚐到他的滋味了哼？」同樣的傲慢男聲再次自聽筒中傳來，彷彿看得見Curtis此時的窘境似的，男人刻意放慢了速度慢條斯理地道：「然後，以防你搞錯了重點：那孩子可不是什麼可憐的小玫瑰。他是Benjamin家族的血脈，因為離不開Alpha的陽物於是被包裝成了禮物－－他是你痛恨的前廂家族之一。不過別擔心，就算已經傳了幾手還是件優美的上等貨－－」

「你見鬼的閉嘴！把他給我弄出去！」Curtis暴怒地打斷了男人還在賣弄似地拖長調演說。箱裡男人的顫抖已經隔著外套都能查覺，而他自己也當真一秒都不想再出借他的大衣了。

「我們會的。在你標記了他之後。」男人的嗓音冷冷地傳來。

箱中男孩的臉色變得慘白，原本掙動的細響變成了帶著撞擊音的蠻幹，Curtis咬緊牙槽：到底還是這群混蛋贏了。在他落入對方手中的那一瞬間就贏了。

「你並不值得這份大禮，Curtis。」那個男人滿意地享受著這頭的沉默，好一會後才再次開口：「他也不值得，順帶一提。他還在他的懲罰期中，如果你最後決定不要這件禮物了，那麼我會關閉這條線路，咱們在此永別；而如果你肯了－－我們會在標記完成之後帶他走，你就立刻能夠回到尾廂。想清楚再決定吧，Curtis Everett。」

Curtis覺得自己幾乎快要握碎了那個話筒。好一陣，他才低聲問道：「所以當年Gilliam，你們也是這麼對付他的？」

男人冷笑一聲，答：「Gilliam、Gilliam，勇敢的反抗者，可如何？一樣扛不住Delilah的香氣－－如果不是太早缺了一肘一腿，要把他從那個Omega身上剝下來可就難了……」

Curtis這回真的握裂了那個話筒。他將它摜回牆上，踏回箱子裡俯下身來，輕輕掀起外套將自己和男人一同包進了大衣底下。

男人正無聲地流著淚，水珠沿著白晰的肌膚浸透短而柔軟的黑髮。那雙圓亮的灰色眼睛像是穿透了Curtis直直地看進車廂後的黑暗裡。但他的身體依然是點燃的－－Omega該死的體質，該死的香氣－－在Curtis的懷中微微顫抖。當Curtis將手放到他身上時，男人驚跳起來猛地瞪向他的方向。

「我很抱歉……但你聽見了，不這麼做我們都是死路一條。」Curtis低語，讓手掌蓋上男人大力起伏著的胸膛。「至少我能讓你儘可能地享受到……」

 

男人大抵是接受了命運，漂亮的灰色眼睛顫動幾下就閉上了，只在Curtis手指碰上困著他陰莖根部的小皇冠時又不安地低頭張望著。

「天……這東西要怎麼拆下來？」Curtis咕噥著研究起那緊緊環住男人慾望之源的黑色小物件，順著它下方那條小黑鎖扯動了深插在男人體內的東西。

男人發出一陣小聲的嗚咽，在Curtis小心地將那還微微震動著的粗大黑色肛塞緩緩抽出體外時挪動著幾乎難以動彈的雙腿。清澈的體液隨著塞子的脫出流了Curtis一手，性的香氣更濃郁了。Curtis艱難地吞了口口水，拎起那個黑色角型的物件嚐試將那頂小皇冠向外拉，然後在男人吃痛地用力掙扎時又猛地鬆了手。

「現在這樣是要……」他喃喃著，突然被男人用腳趾捏住衣角的動作吸引了注意。那個無法開口說話的男人整張臉都因為羞恥而通紅著，可一雙眼睛卻直直地瞪著他，邊艱難地挪著被架開的小腿用腳趾將Curtis往自己拉近。

「嘿……怎麼啦？」Curtis依著他的意思將雙臂撐在男人手臂兩側，和那雙水光瀲灩的灰眸平視。

男人放開了腳趾，平靜地將眼睛閉起來，微微抬起下巴來，姿態優雅地向他露出頸項。

Curtis覺得自己可能懂了他的意思。

「這……是讓我直接來就好的意思嗎？」他輕輕用手指劃過男人細滑的臉頰皮膚，啞聲道：「好的……好的……我儘量……」

男人又張開眼，不滿地對他翻了個白眼。Curtis真的覺得他能就這樣和男人用眼神聊下去，但－－顯然現在不是時機。於是他將手伸下褲頭去解放了自己早已硬得發疼的東西。男人低頭瞧了一眼，Curtis見到對方的喉結驚恐地動了動，然後又轉開頭繃緊了身子不理他了。

好吧，他知道自己身有長物－－不過依方才電話裡那個老傢伙的說法，這個Benjamin家的男人應該也是閱人無數了才對，所以……應該不至於太困難吧？

他想著，手指還是輕輕戳進了男人被體液沾滿的小洞裡試著。男人在他的手指破開肌環時渾身顫動了一下，緊閉的眼睛滲出又一波濕意。他在Curtis的手指開始抽插時胸膛不安地起伏著。Curtis低頭輕輕讓嘴唇劃過男人的胸口，停在一側乳粒上張口啃了下去。男人的脊椎像是通了電似地猛彈起來，被舌片壓緊的嘴唇內嗆出幾聲受傷小動物般的悲鳴，包著Curtis手指的甬道猛地收緊了。

「放鬆點，嘿……沒有被人舔過？」Curtis被對方的反應逗笑了，即使知道即將被陌生的Alpha進入、標記大概對眼前的Omega而言是件可怕的事－－不過，也許對方早就習慣和不同的Alpha性交了，鑑於那個老男人說過他「因為離不開Alpha的陽物於是被包裝成了禮物」，也許他也不是第一個用這樣的方式和對方交合的Alpha，Curtis腦子裡某個不理智的部份對此生出了些微的妒意－－他還是想盡力讓這場雙方都不怎麼樂意的性交氣氛輕鬆一點。「你會愛上它的……或者你比較喜歡用揉的？」

他讓嘴唇離開那顆被啃了幾下就顫巍巍立起來的小肉粒，跪得近了些，讓另一隻手配合著身下手指抽插的動作掐揉起另一側的乳頭來。男人喘了起來，眼淚也流得更多了－－他大概還很害怕吧？Curtis想著，屈起手指來想找那個會讓一個Omega爽到尖叫的點。他找到了，可男人尖叫的方式讓他嚇得縮回了手指－－他忘了男人那根被綑住的性器。強烈的性刺激在給身體增加快感的同時也讓那個被綁住的部位漲得抽痛，Curtis看得出是因為對方臉色一下慘白得像紙，掙扎扭動著想逃脫他的手指，被縛住的陰莖漲成了深紅色，連皇冠頂端的鈍尖都深深嵌進了肉柱裡。

「抱歉、抱歉……」Curtis連忙道，將手指抽了出來包住男人疼得低垂的腦袋，輕輕梳揉著那叢軟軟的黑色短髮。

男人喘了好一陣才回過氣來，Curtis在等待的途中心情也漸漸地下沉：頭廂的混蛋們用心毒辣連對自己人也沒有例外。這個看來是「犯了錯」的男人雖然發著情被送來給他，但他們顯然不打算讓他享受在熱潮期快感翻倍的性愛裡。標記的腺體必須要Omega生殖腔被操開才會浮現，這需要讓他有快感，但並不需要讓他的前方高潮－－他會被困在高潮前的痛苦循環裡，直痛到Alpha的結消褪後還是持續地慾火焚身。熱潮期達不到高潮的性愛只是徒然地耗廢體力罷了，對這隻Omega的身體可一點好處都沒有。

他得速戰速決才行。

於是Curtis果斷地用雙手捧住Omega痛苦扭動著的頭顱，扳正了安撫地吻著。「抱歉，我得動作快點……你才能快點解脫。」

對方還睜著雙迷濛的大眼消化著這句話，Alpha碩大的性器便深深捅進了他的體內。男人從喉嚨深處發出慘叫，雙膝打著顫下意識地夾緊了一捅到底後就開始規律地慢速抽插的男人。

Curtis直到真槍實彈操上了才明白這個該死箱子的好處－－他還不敢將自己完全捅進去，因為這隻Omega才吞下他的一半就哭得像泡在水裡。這不正常，以一個理應閱人無數的Omega來講這絕對不是個正常的反應。可無論如何這個箱子裡的機關完全地箝制、打開了他，所以無論他意願如何Curtis都能享受到他的全部－－那個緊得像是沒人開拓過的小洞、身子被一下下撞擊時帶出的清脆金屬聲響、夾雜在牙齒與金屬碰擊間的嗚嗚哀鳴、那雙眼睛－－

尤其是那雙眼睛。

意識到時Curtis已經讓自己手抓住那些黑髮，強迫那雙自從自己進入後就撇到一邊不肯看他的眼睛直視過來。

「看著我……嗯……看過來，嘿！」他啞聲道，聲音出口才發現那裡頭包含了多麼濃烈的支配慾。如果進去之前他的慾火只是勉強能點一把蠟蠋的程度，當那雙灰眸像受到冒犯似地瞪過來的瞬間，Curtis真心感覺到了什麼叫森林大火。

那隻Omega溢滿怒氣的灰瞳在籠罩全身的Alpha氣息中勉強地支持了一陣，又立刻被本能和下身突然變深的頂弄撞得渙散開來。

他真的……很美。Curtis想著，將手指塞進男人頭頂那隻扭動著找不到支點的掌心裡。他立刻被握住了，男人邊閉緊了眼睛皺著眉忍受他頂得愈來愈深的動作，一邊拿指甲刺著Curtis硬鑽過來的指頭。一點兒細微可愛的無用抵抗，但確實還是個抵抗。在面對一個性事中得趣的Alpha來說不是個明智之舉。

於是Curtis一晃腰將自己完全地捅了進去，撞出了男人含在齒間的又一次尖叫。那些手指顫抖著鬆開，於是它們被立刻反壓、制服，乖順地拱起腕弓被牢牢地按在柔軟的箱壁內。這下男人被完全籠罩在Alpha身下了，胸前立起的小肉粒在愈加暴力的抽插中一次次地擦過Curtis還穿著整齊的粗布上衣，即使不喜歡仍然迫於無奈地向後彎起了腰。被金架子分開的雙腳肌肉顫抖著抽動起來，在Alpha侵略性的信息素氣味支配下連腳趾頭都蜷縮起來了。

Curtis將鼻子埋進男人露出的頸項邊。性腺還沒有浮現，但香氣已變得濃冽，從滿叢的樹木氛芳中隱隱約約地透出幾許酸甜的果香：這個Omega其實也快到了，但正原因不明地不肯為他打開。他被熏得迷迷糊糊、幾乎忘了自己為何在這裡、幹著這個還隱隱抗拒著自己的Oｍega，他只知道他要這個Omega臣服，他要插進他的生殖腔，用精液讓這隻Omega帶上他的味道。

「讓我進去。」他咬牙在Omega的耳邊道，邊將龜頭抵上對方體內那個還緊緊閉著的小縫重重研磨。當Omega生氣地搖起頭時他一擺腰便是一記兇狠的深頂。隨著Omega將頭撞在枕頭上的動作，他身體的反應同時也爽得Curtis食髓知味地又來了幾下。他最後將龜頭退到了那個還痙孿著吮緊了肉棒的小洞口，低聲威脅喘得回不過氣的Omega：「再說一次：你可以放鬆點，自己打開它；或者我可以撞開它，你會痛死，我會爽上天，你自己選一個。」

他體內的Alpha居心不良地叫囂著管他選了哪個他都會將後者付諸實行：用密集到讓對方來不及反應的速度重重扣開那條緊閉的小縫，將自己的龜頭擠進去，聽他瀕死的哀嗚、享受那份痛出來的緊緻。他在狩獵，他有權享用他獵物的美味。可他料不到那個Omega喘勻了氣後用盡全身的力氣就往他的腦門上撞了過來－－正中紅心，把某個沉浸在幻想中的Alpha撞得魂飛魄散滾到天邊去了。

他的身體重重地歪到箱子的一側，太陽穴與箱緣的另一次親密接觸痛得他發出陣很沒男子氣概的尖叫。滾到一邊的時候他的性器也「啵」地滑出了Omega濕軟緊緻的天堂，瞬間掉回肉類儲藏庫天塞地凍的地獄。

他搖搖頭讓自己清醒過來。

那個Omega還是動彈不得的躺在原地，性器－－

啊，是了。他暈乎乎的腦袋終於明白對方為什麼會拚盡全力撞醒自己了。那根可憐的東西現在的模樣看得他都發疼。男人還在驚嚇中努力平順著呼吸，當對上眼神時Curtis能看得出男人大抵已經在做最壞的打算了：惹怒一個性起Alpha的後果，也許是一頓毒打、另一次強暴、或乾脆以上兩項更番輪流幾次。

但那雙灰瞳的主人還在強自鎮定著，像在賭最後的一絲希望：他希望Curtis是做不出那種事的另外一類Alpha。可那絲鎮定在Curtis搖搖晃晃地抓著大衣盪過來時又碎成了祈求，大眼睛裡的水光肉眼可見地漲著潮，在大衣被扔到身上時撲閃著閉緊了準備接受命運。

Curtis揉掉幾滴鼻血。「有勇氣的小東西。」他低聲唸著，跨過男人的身體走向牆上的電話。

他並不知道如何接通先前那個老男人，但他心裡有一處陰暗的角落在賭這男人可不一定希望自己拿這支似乎可以聯絡前廂的電話打到別人那兒。而更陰暗的那部份他知道那群猥瑣小人說不定還透過某個他沒發現的裝置在看著他操這個男人的場景。

他猜對了，才一拿起聽筒，電話就響了起來。

「那一下可痛得啊？Everett先生。」男人的聲音帶著慣常的嘲諷響起。而Curtis敏感的神經察覺了那點包藏在嘲諷中的不快：男人將箱子送給了自己，可又因為自己操了箱子裡的「禮物」而不痛快。有趣。

「什麼精采的都看不見真是抱歉啊？偷窺狂先生。」他嘲諷了回去，悄悄地瞥了眼躺在地上被自己的大衣罩得嚴嚴實實的小Omega。對方驚魂未定又帶著疑問的大眼正好也瞧了過來，兩人撞上一瞬又分開了。Curtis集中精神回到對話上。

「提你的要求吧！雜碎。」男人的聲音冷了幾分，而Curtis也懶得花口舌和這個想起來就令人噁心的偷窺狂多說什麼。

「把那個陰莖環的鑰匙拿來，還有－－」他瞥了眼男人的臉：「口枷的也是。如果沒這兩樣東西的話我就坐到死也不操這個愛偷襲人的小暴力狂了。」

電話對面傳來陣低低的笑聲。男人竟然相當乾脆地答應了他的請求。

「這可是你選的Everett先生。不久你就會想念他說不出話的時候了。」

靠近前廂的鐵門上開了一個只容拳頭通過的小洞，兩把像是從鑰匙串上拆下的小鑰匙被隨意地丟到了房中。Curtis抱著身子走過去撿了起來，快速地回到箱子前來將情慾散去後又冷起來的身子塞進大衣底下。

男人帶著疑問的眼睛跟著他的動作來到身邊。他猶豫了一會兒，決定先拆下男人臉上的金屬口罩。當那根長長的舌片從男人的口中被抽出來時，男人猛地搖了好幾次頭才像是甩掉了那種被困住的感覺。

「算是有撞醒你，車尾廂的垃圾。」男人動作粗魯地啐出一口帶血的唾沫，上來就是一句帶著不滿的低咆。

Curtis原本戳進陰莖環鎖匙孔的鑰匙又抽出來了，拎著鑰匙的尾巴就對著男人腰上的金環叮叮叮地敲。「避免你忘記：我本來可以直接硬插進去的，前廂的生廚餘。」

 

「生－－」男人顯然被對方的牙尖嘴利度噎得夠嗆，還不滿地想回點什麼時Curtis又將鑰匙插了回去，扭開那個小環後順手就握住了那根脹得紫紅的陰莖。男人到了口邊的不管是什麼都在Curtis開始快速擼動的動作裡化成斷斷續續的呻吟。

這隻Omega高潮的模樣讓Curtis被那記頭捶撞滅的慾火又星星點點地燃了起來，他忍不住將還沾著精液的手指捊過男人微張著發出無聲尖叫的紅唇。啊，那確實是天生的唇色……Curtis恍恍惚惚地想著，堪堪剩下足夠的腦力躲開男人咬過來的牙齒。

「把你的髒手拿離我遠點，白痴。」男人低喘著嘟噥，明明聲線裡滿滿是性饜足後的慵懶，臉倒還揚得高高的，全沒方才還載著口枷時的可憐樣。Curtis想得有趣，乾脆將手指塞進嘴裡，當著那張皺起來的小臉色情地舔吮起剩下的精液。

「髒嗎？我倒覺得和某塊生廚餘一樣美味……射出來感覺不錯嗯？想要Alpha再操操你了沒有？」

聽見「操」這個字男人的臉一下變得慘白。他不安地挪著身子徒勞地向裡縮，嘴上還是不饒人：「誰希罕你操？這麼缺操，把你的東西割下來插自己屁眼裡試試！一根兩用，便宜了你這個後廂的骯髒垃圾。」

Curtis終於也稍微上來了火氣。他沉下身將還硬著的陽具頂在男人顫抖著流著水的小穴口，手指戳著那個薄薄的胸膛：「你給我聽清楚了，小廚餘，這個活兒你不喜歡、我也不喜歡，你可以繼續使你的爛脾氣把這場註定得演的戲演爛，或者就想開點咱們好歹當作一次不怎麼樣的一夜情－－」

「Sailas才擊不倒我……」

男人的低語差一點兒就被埋沒在Curtis不滿的碎唸裡。但他好歹聽見了，便停了下來皺起眉頭望向白著張臉喃喃自語的男人。

「爸爸只是……Sailas只是想給我點警告而已。他知道我會報仇的……我知道是他對Joseph做了什麼……」水亮亮的綠瞳說著說著又滿了潮，一顆顆清清的淚珠順著才稍微乾一點的水跡又滑下了臉頰。「我的Joseph……」

這隻Omega有自己的Alpha了？

不，等等，他剛剛說的「爸爸」不會是指－－

Curtis錯愕地想著，腦子裡Alpha的占有慾正在亂糟糟地吼叫，而另一部份的他推擠著那個不理智的念頭為這隻Omega有了戀人還被逼著給另一個Alpha操而難過。剩下的他完全陷在對眼前男人身份猜測的震驚中。

是什麼樣的父親才能狠得下手將自己的孩子－－

還沒等Curtis從知悉真相的噁心感中脫離出來，男人就自顧自地說下去了：「他想我乖乖的當他的傀儡，想我忘了Joseph……他想得美……我不會放棄的……那個混帳……就因為我們都是Omega……」

呃。Curtis懂了。所以這個Omega是個……同性戀？

無怪乎他的家人會狠得下心把他塞進這個箱子裡。他可知道前廂那些噁心的傢伙是如何能在吃喝嫖賭樣樣來的生活中優雅地以信仰之名壓迫與自己不一樣的人。而同時他注意到了另一件事－－

「－－所以，這是你的，嗯，後面的第一次？」

那個男人狠狠瞪過來的視線裡帶著狼狽的悲傷，而Curtis快被他無聲流淚的模樣逼到沒法呼吸了。

「你的髒爪子能碰得到我唯一的原因，就是我拒絕當那個老傢伙鞏固自己在前廂地位的聯姻工具。就算你今天標記了我也別想能靠那個操縱我，我是自由的，我是Gilboa的王子。現在做你要做的然後滾回你該待的位置去。」男人冷下聲線用還顫抖著的聲音命令，然後轉回頭去再也不向他看一眼。

他唯一能做的只有將大衣在二人身上蓋好，確保不管那個裝在這房裡的監視器在哪兒，都沒法在這場性事中拍到對方任何一吋裸體。

「……我很抱歉，」他在將性器送進男人體內時低聲說著：「我得活著回去，我的命不只代表我自己，我猜你大概也是。但我會讓你好過的……」

男人沒再回應他。

當Curtis終於在男人體內成結時男人死死地咬緊了牙根扛過幾乎足以沖潰理智的高潮。他看也沒看身上還喘著粗氣的男人一眼，昂著那顆高傲的頭顱閉上眼睛忍受另一個陌生男人的氣味混入自己的血流中。Curtis放開對方頸後的腺體脫力地倒在他身邊，感受到兩人的思維觸手般細密地連結在一塊－－

「別想試圖用連結操控我，雜碎。」Omega還帶著怒火的嗓音低低地在他耳邊響起。「別想誘導我發情、也別想試著讓我懷上你他媽的爛種。」那些惡狠狠的句子裡藏著幾不可察的顫抖，而Curtis很清楚那是為什麼－－身為這個Omega的Alpha，他完全能夠藉著連結的優勢在對方不聽話時讓他生不如死。「你要敢那麼做，我會把性腺挖出來，讓你嚐嚐什麼叫痛－－」

「他們會再把你送回來的，」Curtis悄聲打斷了Omega幾乎從喉嚨深處吼出的咀咒，他知道他們剩下的時間不多：「即使我不誘導你發情他們還是會那麼做，這點你應該比我清楚。」

男人還微張的嘴一下子閉上了。他舔了舔嘴唇，然後抿出了個不甘心卻了然的弧度，皺起的眉眼間再次閃過飽含屈辱的陰暗神情。

「我知道你不喜歡這個，但木已成舟，咱們能做的唯一一件反抗就是利用這個災難。」他仍然將語聲放得很低，嘴唇緊貼著男人的耳廓，確保沒有任何角度的監視器能夠拍到他的嘴型：「我會協助你得到你想要的。咱們可以合作。」

那雙被淚水泡透的漂亮灰色眸子機警地瞥了過去，Curtis知道他已經成功得到這個小王子的注意了。他微微退後了些，替他留下點能夠喘息的空間。

「幫助我，等事情結束，我會主動把標記解除。」

灰眼睛的主人默默地咬著牙陷入思索。車廂在不穩的鐵軌上輕輕震動著，吊在天花板的死肉在搖晃中投下陰影，將小王子變化複雜的表情隱沒在黑暗當中。

「……如果你同意，告訴我你的名字。」Curtis在結消退後抽出的空檔俯身在他耳邊低道。

「Jack Benjamin。」男人的回答來得很快，語調是帶著冰粒的決絕。「我是Jack Benjamin。Gilboa的王位繼承人。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「舞會已經開始了，而您邀請的那一位－－Bruce Ｗayne先生，表示會出席。」

黑膚的女總管恭敬而疏遠地站在門邊，看著她的小主子將領口束到最高處以擋住那個屈辱的痕跡。

華麗的車廂中央攤著那個還被各種體液沾得一團亂的黑色箱子，不久前被束縛其內任人享用的男人己穿上整齊的軍禮服站在大片的觀景窗前。

Jack對著玻璃抬起手，將緩解充血的眼藥水滴進眼睛。「妳替他把我綁進去。」

Tomathina垂下眼皮，沒有羞惱也沒有愧疚。「我服侍Benjamin家族，只為家族的利益而生。」

Jack向倒影裡的女人瞇起眼，眼角還帶著紅痕。「……我總有一天會將一顆子彈送進妳腦袋裡。」

「我等著。」女總管淡淡地道，走上前來理了理王子沒別正的蝴蝶家徽。「而作為皇室忠實的僕人，我誠摯地建議您不要錯過這個拉攏Wayne集團的機會。」

Jack甩開女人的手直起身，目中的怒火幾乎要燒去他所有的理智：「妳明知道在昨天以後……那已經不可能了！」

「那，」Tomathina安靜地收回手退回門邊：「也許這是個和國王好好和解的時機？」

男人的拳頭「哐」地擊上厚厚的防寒玻璃，Tomathina臉上神色不變，她就那麼站著，站著看那玻璃倒影中小主子臉上從盛怒、憤恨、直到那些燒盡之後留下了深深的疲累。

「滾。」王子低聲道。

門被關上了，Jack這才讓自己抬手抹掉又不爭氣地匯出眼眶的淚水。

 

Sailas休想就這麼擺平他。

 

Jack Benjamin也許從來壓不住發紅的眼眶，但也從沒被那些破事擊倒過。

 

他永遠也不會對Sailas低頭。

 

於是小王子重新撫平衣服上的摺紋、噴上香水，對著玻璃掛上那張能讓任何一位Alpha為之傾倒的慵懶微笑。

他準備好了，這可是另一個戰場。


	2. Chapter 2

4.

「國王有請。」

Jack無奈地攤手，向圍在自己身旁衣官楚楚的Alpha們微笑告退。

一轉身，那張特意掛上的假面具就落葉似地滑下來了。他默默地跟在Tomathina身後走向Sailas所住的車廂，沒忍住在路過那個鑲著大大Ｗ字的門扉時讓眼神流連片刻－－不同於代表著Wilford家族的那個纖弱造作的中尖字型，Wayne企業的Ｗ顯得很襯這區域裝飾古典中透著前衛的車廂，就像它代表的意義一樣：有著它的淵源，並也與時俱進。但現在那都和他沒有關係了。

在走近那刻著一隻展翼蝴蝶的玻璃鏡面門扉時，Jack抬手制止了Tomathina敲門的動作。

「妳知道嗎？我一直覺得Sailas沒給自己的國徽下頭嵌點什麼文字是個明智之舉，否則光就那個字型怎麼選就能成個笑話－－」他憎惡地瞟了眼那扇嵌在浪漫主義風格車廂中央的現代風格大門，從容地拿出胸前口袋的信息素掩蓋劑往領子裡按了幾下。「這樣所有人都能看出咱們Gilboa皇室是三大勢力裡頭最腐敗無能的那一個了。」

「我都不知道我的兒子如此才華洋溢，能從一點字型的選擇上看出一個國家的性格了。」

國王沙啞諷刺的嗓音從Jack身後不遠處傳來。Jack的動作停在了半途。

Sailas－－Gilboa的創建者、這台列車上掌控著後廂制序與克羅諾毒品派隊的男人，舉著一杯香檳走近他的小兒子：「但我奉勸他收拾那點相命似的調調，別忘了不管他本身有多麼叛逆，讓他有此地位，或說沾著點光能得到今日一切的－－」男人從握著香檳杯的手上騰出根指頭，重重地點在Jack整齊軍服上的蝴蝶徽章：「都是選中了我－－國王，的那一位神。」

衷心的Tomathina在國王示意下替兩人開了廂門，倒上飲料後躬身退了出去。

「Wayne先生非常的友善，表示不會追究你那個婚約邀請的惡作劇。」Sailas將香檳放在桌上鬆了領結，舒適地窩進皇后替國王欽選的功能椅裡頭。「你得學著成熟點了，Jack，別讓Ross在天之靈為你感到失望。」

聽見那個名字，Jack終於沒忍得住噴笑出聲。「你竟然還有臉提起媽媽的名字，Sailas。你沒守住她的大女兒，又把她的小兒子綁成個性玩具送給某個尾車的垃圾逞獸慾！」

「說話小心點，」Sailas抬起了根指頭。即使正說著殘忍又無情的話，Gilboa之王仍然保持著那種高高在上的從容優雅：「Michelle離開了這裡是因為她誤信了那個David Shepherd對什麼地底保壘的鬼話；至於你，你就配那個箱子。被一個髒Alpha操的滋味如何？」

Jack握緊了拳頭，臉漲得通紅。

「你本來能得到更好的，Pierce可是個地位不低的Alpha。」Sailas將抽屜裡一張被揉爛又撫平過的信籤扔到他腳邊：「你看不上，所以。」

「……你到底叫我來是為了什麼？」Jack壓抑地低吼著。他無比地想要抽出Sailas抽屜裡那把露出一角的手槍來給那個陰險的老傢伙一點教訓，但他也明白：Tomathina雖給了他們隱私守在門外，可一旦自己違逆了她的國王，根本連大門都走不出去。「就為了侮辱我？」

「你是自取其辱。你不該為了個髒Omega的死和我賭氣，Jack，你本可以藉著與Pierce聯姻來建立自己地位的。你想要我的王位，不是嗎？」Sailas抬起他高傲的頭顱，深陷眼眶的一雙灰眸閃著老謀深算的光芒。「我叫你來是為了給你第二次機會。作為我的繼承人。」

「喔？」即使已學會了不再對Sailas的話抱著期待，Jack仍然恨自己在聽見「繼承人」三個字時豎直的耳朵。

「與外面那些只看臉的Alpha認知不同的是：我確實知道你是個優秀的情報部長，而Curtis這幾年來一直是尾車的不安定因子這事你也一定知道。」

該死。Jack抿緊了唇。他大概猜出來Sailas想要他做什麼了。

年長的Alpha站起身來走到Jack身邊：「人人都認為Omega是軟弱無用的生物，可我不這麼覺得；你母親是個厲害的Omega，沒有她我不可能坐上王座。而現在是你的機會。」

老國王俯身，將誘惑的語句吹進他年輕的孩子耳中：「引誘他，操控他，讓他安份地等待你的施捨；有朝一日他眾叛親離，你能夠當著他的面把標記除掉。想想能將整個尾車拿在手中，會給你多大的權力。」

 

_「幫助我，等事情結束，我會主動把標記解除。」_

 

老國王從衣袋中拿出一枚帶吊飾的鑰匙，拍在男孩胸前。「吊飾上頭有往尾車撥號的號碼，這是你那箱子的鑰匙。剛標記的第一週會有數次荷爾蒙引發的需求，雙向的。好好把握它，我的兒子。」

Jack握著那個銅色的小小物件，目送Gilboa之王優雅地關上內室的門。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們都在利用自己。

他心裡清楚，但仍然心中猶疑。

Sailas從來沒有誇過他。他的父親今天頭一次誇獎了他。

Jack能歷數從幼年起為了得到父親一點認同而用盡心機的過去。他是皇室裡最甜的孩子；在滿地亂爬的同輩中坐得端正又安靜，從不伸手去搶他真的饞了好久的糖；他比姊姊Michelle更早就熟悉了成年前應該學會的書本；他像他父親一樣魅力驚人，擅長用容貌和談吐操弄群眾；在這列沒仗可打的列車上他仍然精通槍械，只因為Sailas是軍人出身。

他千錯萬錯只錯在愛錯了人。

而踏錯的這一步毀了他努力的一切。

Jack握著那枚銅質小鑰，倚在私人包廂的窗前冷冷地望著窗外。

而那個罪惡的箱子還躺在房間中央，提醒著Jack幾個小時之前他所受到的侮辱。車廂的鏡面映出王子蒼白的臉龐，Jack彷彿又看見自己昨夜被塞進箱子的情況：

他在又一通大吼後摔了Sailas的房門回到廂內。即使過了兩個禮拜，Joseph送來的遺言光碟中，男孩憂鬱的笑容仍然映在他的胸口。年輕的Omega笑著要Jack勇敢起來，別再痛苦地掩藏自己的本性。他說他一直很有勇氣，應該挺身為自己的幸福抗爭。

然後Sailas告訴他男孩自殺了。Sailas告訴了男孩Pierce提親的事。

他從櫃子裡取出酒，想像先前無數個夜晚曾經做到的那樣將撕裂胸口的痛苦從心中趕出去。末日啟程的列車裡沒有屍檢官，可Jack明白Sailas的說服力。

而他唯一能做的報負只有將Pierce的求婚信籤揉爛了甩到國王昂貴的皮鞋前。

當他紅著眼眶斟滿酒杯起身時才看見那把槍。從他忘了關上的門外伸進來，下一秒他就失去了全身的力氣。

他眼睜睜地看著自己的衣服被Tomathina指揮的近衛隊員剝掉、扯開手腳固定進那個他從一些墮落貴族的遊戲中見過的黑箱子。他們準備了他的身體、給他聞誘發熱潮的藥物、戴上肛塞和陰莖環。Tomathina扣住他麻痺的下顎套上嘴套。然後他的視線被黑暗完全淹沒。

 

Jack一把將鑰匙摔向房間的另一頭。

 

他還能清楚地感覺到那個Alpha將陰莖插入他體內時的感覺。他痛得要哭，可Omega的身體強迫他感到渴望。他在晚間清洗時試著回想和Joseph清澈的梨子香味，想著二人相擁而眠的感覺自瀆－－可那個黑髮Alpha焦木般的信息素就圍繞著他的全身，那雙曾在他身上四處點火的手掌粗糙的觸感不斷地閃進他的腦海。最終他只有惱怒地扭上龍頭，抓過毛巾粗魯地擦乾未得釋放的身體。

他的身體從被標記起就持續發熱著。

見鬼的結合熱。

Jack抱緊自己不受控制的身體絕望地跌坐在房間的角落。他咬緊下唇，試著用意志力壓下像從骨骼深處燒起的慾念。他的身體在叫囂著要他對扌能妥協，可他偏不。Joseph還屍骨未寒。

_「幫助我，等事情結束，我會主動把標記解除。」_

那個Alpha對他這麼說。

_「引誘他，操控他，讓他安份地等待你的施捨。」_

Sailas－－爸爸－－這麼說。

爸爸第一次誇獎了他。在他二十五年的人生中頭一次……

淚水不爭氣地滑下他的眼眶。

車壁上向天展翼的蝴蝶標誌就像個在嘲笑他懦弱的惡劣嘴巴。

Jack用力一抹臉頰，站起身拾起被扔進角落的鑰匙。銅質的吊飾上刻著一排小小的數字。

他扯起嘴角閉上眼，手掌輕撫過肩上腺體的齒痕。思維中標記帶來幾許不屬於自己的意識痕跡，他小心地讓手指摩娑上齒痕的邊緣，放任慾火延著連結的細絲燎上全身。

Sailas要他利用標記操控那個Alpha，他能做到。

他可是Jack Benjamin，Gilboa萬眾矚目的小王子，派隊裡的明星。多少Alpha苦守身側就為了他的一眼垂憐，他怎麼可能操縱不了那個尾廂的髒Alpha？


End file.
